Est ce que tu m'aimes ?
by Yaminoru
Summary: Une conversation. Un doute. Goku se questionne sur son importance pour Sanzo. Il ne tient plus et lui demande. Sanzo/Goku
1. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Voici un petit texte sans aucune prétention et écrit en une dizaine de minute. Ce matin même d'ailleurs alors que la flemme de me lever m'a clouer au lit. J'espère tout de même qu'il sera plaisant à lire ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

Un moine dépravé, un Kappa pervers, un homme aussi calme que la rivière et un garçon au comportement de singe arrive dans un village. Le plus jeune cri sa faim à tout va. Le kappa aux yeux et aux cheveux rouges lui hurle de se taire. Tandis que le moine, agacé, finit par sortir son pistolet et vise les deux bruyant en leur ordonnant de se la fermer. Alors, qu'à côté, le dernier homme reste calme, conduisant la voiture dans laquelle ils sont installés vers une auberge.

Finalement arrivé devant l'auberge, la voiture se gare. Les quatres hommes descendent et le véhicule se transforme en un petit dragon Blanc qui va se poser sur l'épaule de l'homme souriant. Puis, tous ensemble, ils entrent dans l'auberge, s'approchent de la réceptionniste. Le moine demande deux chambres à deux lits. La réceptionniste lui donne les clés puis réclame l'argent pour cela. Le moine n'a pas le temps de payer que le singe reclame à manger. Une dispute éclate de nouveau entre lui et le Kappa. Le moine s'énerve, les baffe à l'aide d'un éventail. Le calme revient plus ou moins. Le plus jeune talent que ça fait mal alors que l'autre victime se tait. Satisfait, le moine paye.

La répartition des chambres est rapidement faite : Le Kappa et le calme ensemble. Le moine et le singe ensemble. Ils vont donc poser leur affaire avant d'aller manger. Le singe s'empiffre, son estomac semblant sans fond. Et il finit par piquer la nourriture du pervers. Ce dernier s'énerve et une dispute entre les deux recommencent. Le moine leur tire dessus pour les calmer. Heureusement, ces cibles sont assez habiles pour esquiver les balles.

Le repas terminé, tout le monde regagne sa chambre attitré. Dans celle du moine et du singe, le silence règne. Dehors, il pleut, plongeant le moine blond dans ses souvenirs douloureux. Et, pour une fois, le singe respecter ce silence : il veut dormir dans son lit et veut éviter que le moine le bannisse de cette pièce. Mais, rapidement, la faim le regagne. Alors le singe sort de la chambre pour aller dans la cuisine et pique quelque truc à manger. Ce fut là qu'il croisa la réceptionniste qui prit la parole :

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Mei, et vous ?

\- Goku, répond le singe après avoir avaler ce qu'il a en bouche.

\- Et vos compagnons ? Je n'ai pu leur demander à cause de tout le bruit.

\- Le moine, c'est Sanzo. La personne calme habillée tout en vert, c'est Hakkai. Et le Kappa pervers, c'est Gojyo.

Un silence se mit ensuite en place. Mei semble vouloir s'exprimer sans l'osé. Alors Goku attend simplement. Une minute passe et la jeune fille finit par demander :

\- pourquoi vous laissez vous faire ?

\- Me laisser faire ? Répète Goku , sans comprendre.

\- Et bien, le moine n'arrête pas de vous frapper et vous tire même dessus ! C'est dangereux. Il pourrait vous tuer.

\- Mais non ! Jamais Sanzo ne me ferait de mal.

\- En êtes vous vraiment sur ?

Goku aurait aimé répondre que oui, que Sanzo agit ainsi pour montrer son affection mais les mots restent bloqués dans sa gorge. Alors, il quitte simplement la réceptionniste, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Puis, il retourne dans sa chambre, enlève le surplus de vêtement et se blottit dans ces draps. Il aurait aimé s'endormir rapidement mais son doute reste présent. Est ce que le moine , son sauveur, son soleil, l'aime vraiment ? Est ce qu'il n'est pas juste un fardeau pour lui ? Où un monstre à surveiller… Goku finit par se tourner vers la fenêtre. Que celle-ci, se trouve assis Sanzo, en train de fumer , le regard tournée vers l'extérieur, observant la pluie. Un de ses bras poser sur sa jambe plier, poser sur le rebord de fenêtre.

Quelques minutes passent avant que Goku se ne lève et approche prudemment du moine. Ce dernier laisse passer un grognement en voyant ce rapprochement. Il tourne son regard vers le singe pour lui ordonner de retourner se coucher mais fut couper par le regard doré du singe. Pour une fois, il est rempli de doute, peut être même de tristesse et de peur… Le moine la rarement vu ainsi alors il attend les futurs agissement du singe pour comprendre. Ce dernier se place devant Sanzo mais en respectant tout de même une distance de sécurité. Il l'observe quelques secondes avant de baisser son regard et de demander timidement :

\- E-est ce que… tu m'aime ?

Le moine en fut tellement surpris qu'il en lâche sa clope. Celle ci s'écrasant au sol. Goku ferme fort les yeux, s'attendant à être frapper, son corps tremblant, s'attendant à des insultes. Mais rien ne vient. Le moine semble essayer de rassembler tout son calme et sa patience pour ne pas le rué de coup. Il demande plutôt :

\- C'est quoi ta question pourrie ?

Goku hésite à nouveau mais répond, les yeux toujours clos, le visage baissé :

\- Ben… La réceptionniste a dit que… ce n'était pas normal et… Que tu pourrais me tuer…Alors… peut être que… que tu ne m'accepte avec toi que pour que je ne t'appelle plus… ou pour que je ne fasse de mal à personne parce que je suis un monstre… Peut être que tu as vraiment envie de… de me voir partir… et…

\- Arrête tes conneries ! Finit par hurler le moine en donnant un coup de baffeur qu singe. Con de singe ! Parce que tu crois que je trainerais avec des gens sans en avoir l'envie ?! Que je m'obligerais à rester avec toi ?! Rêve toujours. Si j'aurais envie de te tuer, ce serait fait depuis longtemps, abrutis !

Certe, Goku à mal à la tête. Certe, il s'est fait traité de singe, de con et d'abruti en même pas une minute mais la joie l'envahit. Tous ces doutes partes, son sourire et son regard deviennent ceux d'un gamin encore innocent et pétillant de vie. Sans tarder, il se jette dans les bras du moine, passant ses bras autours de sa taille pour se serrer un maximum contre lui et calant sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime !

\- ...Con de singe… murmure le moine.

Ce dernier aurait dû le repousser mais, à la place, il lève une main pour la glisser dans les cheveux bruns du singe et glisse une main dans son dos. Pour une fois, Sanzo veut bien accorder à l'abruti l'attention qu'il demande. D'ailleurs, le singe commence à somnoler, chuchotant inconsciemment :

\- Tu es mon soleil… celui que j'ai toujours voulu touché quand j'étais enfermé. Merci… Je… toujours avec toi…

Sanzo l'écoute silencieusement, un doux sourire apparaissant sur ses traits et, quand Goku se tait, complètement endormi, le moine va lui embrasser doucement les cheveux. Lui qui, pendant longtemps, s'était éloigné de toute attache et, à présent, des plus lié à cet adorable singe que lui seul arrive à dompter. Et, il sait très bien que Goku ne jure que par lui. Même s'il peut le contredire, il lui obéira toujours. Et, ça, ça rend le moine des plus satisfaisant. Alors, oui, il aime son abrutis de singe. Mais, jamais il ne le dira. Et, peut être un jour, découvriront ils que cette amour n'est pas que de l'amitié ?


	2. L'attente de la lune

Tout le monde le sait : Goku considère que Sanzo est son soleil. Un soleil qu'il aime plus que tout. Un soleil qui l'a sortie de son obscurité, de sa prison de terre. Un soleil qui lui a permis de découvrir de nouvelles couleurs, de nouveau lieu. Un soleil l'ayant libéré de sa solitude en l'emmenant dans un temple puis en rencontrant deux êtres devenu cher. Oui, tout le monde le sait, et personne ne peut le nier. Mais, à côté, tout le monde voit Sanzo comme un être froid et colérique. Et, ce monde, par contre, prend Goku pour le soleil. Même Sanzo le reconnaît silencieusement. Oui, Goku est un soleil au yeux de ses amis. Il est toujours souriant, excité. Il bouge toujours, découvre le monde avec l'innocence d'un enfant. Il arrive à éloigner la noirceur des coeurs. Alors, oui, Goku est un mini astre lumineux pour tous… mais ce soleil semble s'être éteint… La raison ? Parce que le soleil du mini soleil est blessé gravement.

En effet, il y a quelques jours, le groupe de Sanzo s'est retrouvé coincé dans un piège. Un Yokai plus intelligent que d'habitude a voulu s'en prendre en premier lieu à Goku car il est le plus dangereux. Le singe était occupé avec d'autres yokai alors il n'a pas pu réagir à temps. À cause de ça, Sanzo a dû réagir rapidement et, sans réfléchir, s'est interposé entre l'attaque et son protégé. L'attaque à déchirés le haut de son vêtement, son torse immaculée de sang. Il n'eut pas le temps de tirer sur le Yokai qu'il fut inconscient. À cause de cela, Goku a perdu l'esprit, son diadème briser, il s'est déroulée sur les yokai avant que la déesse Kanzeon intervienne pour lui remettre le contrôleur de puissance. Hakkai et Gojyo on dû alors s'occuper d'eux. L'ancien humain a soigné le moine pendant que le métis s'occupe de lettre le singe dans la voiture. Puis, une fois Sanzo soigner un maximum, les deux encore conscient ont prit la route vers le village le plus proche, vont dans une auberge et installe les deux inconscient dans la même chambre avant de veiller sur eux.

Quelques heures sont passés, Goku s'était réveillé en sursaut, appelant Sanzo d'un cri. Il s'affolait, regardant tout autour de lui sans vraiment réussir à voir. Hakkai dû intervenir, lui disant l'endroit où se trouve le moine. Sans plus attendre, Goku saute du lit pour rejoindre celui de son soleil. En constatant qu'il ne dort pas mais qu'il est évanoui, blesser et, avec un danger mortel, Goku se laisse tomber au sol. Il s'assoit , dos contre le lit, ses genoux contre son torse, ses bras les enserrant. Son menton posé sur un genoux, les yeux dans le vide, Goku ne bouge plus et n'a presque plus bouger pendant les jours qui suivent… S'il avait été humain, il aurait été obligé de se lever pour manger, pour boire, ou juste pour se dégourdir les jambes. Mais il n'en est rien. S'il avait été humain, il s'évanouirent à cause de l'épuisement mais, il est un être bien plus résistant. Ce qui n'empêche pas Hakkai et Gojyo de s'inquiéter. Les deux essayent de faire parler le singe, de le bouger, de le faire réagir à une provocation et même à une attaque mais Goku reste immobile, aussi silencieux qu'une pierre. Le yokai semble être revenu il y a des années en arrières, quand il était encore enchaîné dans sa prison, quand il n'avait encore jamais touché le soleil qu'il aime tant pour une raison inconnu.

C'est ainsi que les jours ont passé, sans que le singe ne vive… Sans que Sanzo ne se réveil. Les deux soleils se sont éteints comme une flamme sans oxygène. Alors, Hakkai prit pour le réveil du moine tandis que Gojyo essaye de faire réagir ce dernier en lui hurlant dessus. Heureusement, aucun de leur ennemi ne l'ai a trouvé. Ou, si c'est le cas, Goku ne le remarque pas.

Une semaine est passé quand, pour la première fois depuis l'attaque, la voix de Sanzo retenti dans la pièce :

\- Ta voix est toujours aussi insupportable.

Hakkai et Gojyo se lèvent brusquement de leur propre lit, ne comprenant pas cette phrase mais, peu importe, le moine est réveiller. Ils voulaient s'approcher du blessé mais le mini soleil semble s'allumer, les faisant se figer. En effet, Goku saute sur ses pieds en hurlant :

\- Sanzo ! Est ce que ça va ? Tu as faim ? Moi j'ai faim ! Je vais mourir de faim !

Le métis et l'ancien humain ne comprennent pas cette conversation des plus étrange. Contrairement à Sanzo qui s'assoit, levant une main pour la poser dans les cheveux du singe et les lui caresser doucement.

\- Allons manger, déclare Sanzo.

Goku hoche la tête avec un immense sourire, sa dépression, sa déperdition oublier. Il est redevenu le soleil...Non… Ne serait il pas plutôt la lune ? La lune ayant besoin du soleil pour éclairer les nuits sombres ? Pour éloigner les ténèbres des moments triste ? Oui, Sanzo est le soleil qui éclair la lune. Et, cela suffit pour que les nuits et les jours du groupes retrouvent leur façon étrange de vivre quotidiennement, dans la joie, la bonne humeur et dans la bagarre.

* * *

Bonjour,

J'espère que cette suite assez imprévu vous plait ! Si vous n'avez pas saisit la conversation entre Goku et Sanzo, je vous l'explique. La voix qu'entend Sanzo n'est pas celle ''réel'' de Goku mais celle de son coeur, de son âme qui l'appelle. Cela fait référence à quand Goku était encore enfermé et que Sanzo à été le chercher. Et, le fait que Goku demande directement à manger, c'est, aussi, en référence à leur rencontre : Goku a éprouver l'immense bonheur de connaître la faim. Il en a même pleurer de joie.

Voilà, j'espère que cette explication vous sera utiles et, peut être, vous redonnera envie de voir l'épisode qui parle de leur rencontre (Que, personnellement, j'adore !) Peut être il y aura une suite, je ne sais pas trop. Dite moi vos avis ^^

Bonne journée/soirée


	3. Reveil du soleil

Tout le monde le sait : Sanzo est un moine haut gradée au passé douloureux. Seul les dieux et les déesses connaissent son ancienne vie dans les cieux , en tant que divinité ennuyé par tout jusqu'à ce qu'un animal trouvé sur terre ne soit mit à sa garde. À partir de là, sa vie s'est coloré. Il a connu la joie, l'amour d'une autre personne, l'innocence de cet animal et un côté protecteur est née en lui. Même s'il est toujours resté colérique. Ce caractère bien tranché est toujours le même, bien qu'il se soit réincarné. Il a put accomplir sa promesse et retrouver son protéger : son soleil. Il a également retrouver ses deux anciens compagnons : Hakkai et Gojyo qui, eux aussi, étaient des dieux protégeant Goku. Le singe était, est, leur fil rouge qui les noues ensemble, les empêchent de se séparer bien longtemps. Les trois anciens dieux ayant besoin de la lumière de l'animal.

C'est pour cela que Sanzo, en tant qu'humain, à put entendre la voix de Goku l'appeler, le supplier de venir le chercher. Et, même si cette voix l'agace, qu'il voulait juste le trouver pour lui ordonner de se taire, aujourd'hui, Sanzo est heureux d'avoir libéré cette lune toujours attiré par lui. Que ce soit en dieux ou en humain, il le protégera toujours. Il ne se souvient plus de sa vie céleste pourtant leur lien est toujours intacte. Bien qu'il affirme le contraire, Sanzo ne supporte plus le silence. L'absence de la voix de Goku lui est insupportable. Il ne supporte plus non plus la solitude qu'il appréciait comme seule amie autrefois. Non, il lui faut sa lune. Mais, celle-ci est aussi attiré par la terre et, quelque fois, ça agace le soleil. C'est pourquoi il sort ses menaces à chaque fois que Goku est trop accaparé par une conversation/ dispute avec le demi-yokai ou encore trop omnibuler par la nourriture… Égoïstement, Sanzo souhaite garder cette lune rien que pour lui. Il l'aurait bien gardé enfermé dans son temple pour ne jamais le voir s'éloigner, prendre son envol. Mais, il y a eu cette mission et il semble que Goku à arrêter de ne voir que lui. Qu'est ce que c'est agaçant ! Sanzo ne le supporte pas ! Mais, aussi, sûrement même, est ce de sa faute ? Car il ne peut s'empêcher de s'énerver, de l'engueuler à tout va, de l'insulter ou encore de le frapper. Mais, il ne va pas changer son caractère pour ce singe, n'est ce pas ? N'a t il pas déjà assez changer depuis leur rencontre ? Si, définitivement oui. Pourtant, leur lien est toujours intacte. Comment le sait il ? Simplement que, pour l'instant, son esprit est dans un profond ténèbre sans fond. Il se souvient s'être interposé entre une attaque et Goku puis d'être tombé dans l'inconscience. Il suppose que Goku à du perdre contrôle et tuer tout leur ennemis, peut être même leur ami mais, peut importe , tant que le singe va bien , c'est le principal. Le reste peut bien brûler.

Sanzo n'a pas senti que Hakkai le soigne ni son déplacement vers l'auberge et quand on l'a placé dans un lit. Sanzo reste plonger dans un océan de ténèbre terriblement silencieux pendant ce qui lui semble être des mois, des années. À cela, il n'avait aucune envie de se réveiller… il comptait rester ainsi, en paix… jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix. Une voix qu'il connaît bien. Ce murmure semble pleurer , le supplier d'ouvrir les yeux. Oui , Sanzo la reconnaîtrait entre mille : Il s'agit de la merveilleuse et agaçante voix de sa lune. Il n'arrive pas à l'entendre distinctement, les mots semblant distordu et prononcé un charabia incompréhensible mais cela lui suffit. La voix de Goku, il l'a cherche, essaye de s'en rapprocher. Petit à petit, les ténèbres sont percés par des rayons de lumière. Rapidement, le noir disparaît pour laisser place au blanc et des images de son singe préféré défilent devant lui. Que ferait Goku sans Sanzo ? Le moine est obligé de se réveiller, il se doit de le protéger. Lui qui voulait ne plus jamais s'attacher, se trouve emprisonné dans une relation indéfinissable avec Goku… cela aurait sûrement dû le déranger, mais il n'en ai rien. Oui, Sanzo apprécie cette relation. Secrètement, il fera tout pour la protéger. Alors, sous un dernier supplice de son singe tant aimé, il entrouvre ses lèvres et prononce :

\- Ta voix est toujours aussi insupportable .

Puis, il ouvre lentement les yeux. Son regard violet ne parvenant à voir que son Goku. Il n'entend plus la voix du cœur de ce dernier. À présent, il peut entendre sa voix, sentir sa présence et c'est bien mieux :

\- Sanzo ! Est ce que ça va ? Tu as faim ? Moi j'ai faim ! Je vais mourir de faim ! S'écrit Goku.

Sanzo ne peut s'empêcher de se redresser pour lever une main et caresser doucement les cheveux de son protéger. Si celui-ci lui offre toujours un si beau réveil quand il manque de mourir, Sanzo aurait presque envie de risquer sa vie un petit peu plus souvent… heureusement, ce n'est que ''presque''.

\- Allons manger, finit il par répondre.

Goku hoche la tête avant que Sanzo ne se lève. Il a mal, son corps est guéri mais la douleur est toujours présente. Pourtant, il se force. Il a envie de voir mensonge engloutir son repas. Et, peut être aussi envie d'une bonne cigarette bien que, ça, ça peut attendre quelques minutes de plus.

\- Sanzo, tu devrais rester allongé ! Intervient Hakkai, inquiet.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que le soleil et sa lune sortes de leur monde. Sanzo laisse passer un ''la ferme'', non heureux de ne pas être seul avec son protéger. Alors que Goku se plaint d'avoir faim. Alors, sans aucune forme de procès, ils vont manger. Goku rigole, Crit, s'émerveille de la nourriture qu'il ne tarde pas d'avaler sous l'oeil attendrit d'un Sanzo bienveillant. Heureusement, ses compagnons ne le remarques pas.

C'est ainsi que reprend leur étrange vie. Le soleil éclair à nouveau la lune. La lune éclair de nouveau le monde sombrant. Le voyage continue.


	4. Passé des dieux

La bande à Sanzo continu son périple vers l'Ouest, combattant chaque monstre osant se dresser sur leur chemin. Entre chaque combat, il y avait toujours des disputes entre Goku et Gojyo qui se terminent par un Sanzo énervé et un léger rire De Hakkai. Évidemment, le groupe s'arrête dans des villages pour les nuits. À présent, Goku et Sanzo se placent toujours dans la même chambre. Il semble impossible de les séparer plus de trois heures sans qu'un ne meurs d'inquiétude. Le métis et l'ancien humain se posent même des questions sur les relations de leur deux compagnons mais ils n'osent en aucun cas les formulée à voix haute, acceptant juste que le moine et le singe sont encore plus inséparables qu'au début.

Les premiers mois de leur voyage, Hakkai pensait que cette mission allait apprendre à Goku comment vivre sans s'accrocher à Sanzo, à voir un monde brillant même quand son soleil est loin. Mais, il semble que ce soit l'inverse qui s'est produit. Ho, Goku n'a pas tellement changé. Sa priorité a toujours été le moine. Le gros changement, c'est que l'humain laisse apparaître un peu plus souvent son côté protecteur envers le singe. Même s'il est discret, les sourires et les regards attendries que lance Sanzo quand un Goku tout émerveillé apparaît ne trompent plus personne. Même les yokai l'ont compris : Combattre l'homme au sutra en premier revient à subir la colère de Goku. Et s'attaquer d'abord au singe rendra Sanzo plus cruel. Et, franchement, entre un monstre à la puissance des dieux énervé et un simple humain en colère, vous préférez lequel ? Les monstres ont choisi. Depuis, Goku est la principale cible des attaquent. Même si les yokais ne délaissent pas les trois autres pour autant…

En ce moment même, les quatres combattants ont vaincu une nouvelle horde de Yokai. Sanzo n'a que des égratignures, tout comme Hakkai et Gojyo. Par contre, Goku à les deux mains sur sa hanche droite, essayant de calmer une hémorragie. Le singe commence à marcher vers son soleil, ses jambes tremblantes et sa vision floue par la fatigue, le sang et les larmes.

-S-Sanzo… appel t il d'une faible voix.

Sans prendre une seconde, Sanzo se précipite vers son protégé. Ce dernier eut les jambes qui flanche son, son corps chutant avant d'être rattraper par le moine.

-S-Sanzo… murmure une nouvelle fois la voix de Goku.

-La ferme ! Ordonne le moine. Hakkai, soigne-le.

-Oui.

L'ancien humain s'agenouille en face de Sanzo, plaçant ses mains sur la plaie de Goku. Une lumière verte commence à se propager, la blessure se referment progressivement. La respiration du singe reste pourtant difficile, des yeux mi-clos et le manque de sang le faisant délirer :

-Konzen… Chuchote Goku. Ten-chan… Kenren… J-je vous aimes… p-pour toujours… promis… c-c'est une pro-promesse… Toujours en-ensemble… Konzen… M-mon soleil…

-De quoi tu parles idiot de singe ? Demande Gojyo qui s'est agenouillé au côté de Hakkai.

-J-je me souviens… P-plein de sang… V-vous… e-êtes parti… E-en me protégeant… E-en m'emmenant sur terre… V-vous e-étiez… des dieux… gentils… V-vous m'avez e-elevé… Ko-konzen m-m'a donner '' Go-goku''... I-il m'a nommé...E-et Ten m'a appris à lire et à écrire… comme Hakkai... E-et Ke-kenren jou-jouer avec moi… E-et…

Les yeux de Goku se ferme progressivement sous les regards ébahi des trois anciens dieux. Ils auraient pu mettre cette histoire sur le manque de sang du singe mais… Tous les autres dieux qu'ils ont rencontré les ont appelé par ces noms… ils ne peuvent que se rendre à l'évidence, Ils étaient belle et bien des dieux. Apparemment, Des dieux morts pour protéger l'être qui s'endort devant eux…

Ce fut en silence que le groupe rejoint la prochaine ville. Arrivé à celle là, ils vont directement à une auberge pour déposer Goku sur un lit. Ce dernier correctement bordé, les trois adultes l'observant quelques secondes Avant que Gojyo ne prenne parole :

-En résumé, nous étions des dieux… Et on a dû être les premiers à le rencontrer étant donné que c'est Sanzo qui lui l'a nommé…

-Et nous sommes mort en le protégeant, ajoute Hakkai.

-Puis, il s'est retrouvé enfermé pendant 500 ans, finit Sanzo. On a dû lui sceller la mémoire.

-Le manque de sang, sa faiblesse et, peut être, la vu de ce massacre à dû lui permettre d'y accéder. Mais, est ce qu'il s'en souviendra à son réveil ? Demande l'ancien humain.

-J'espère que non, murmure Sanzo.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas ?! S'énerve le métis. Ce sont ses souvenirs ! C'est à lui de décider !

-Parce que tu as envies qu'il se souvienne de notre mort ?! S'énerve à son tour Sanzo.

Cette réplique calma instantanément Gojyo qui dirigea son regard vers Goku avant de répondre d'une voix peiné :

-Non… évidemment que non… Mais, j'avoue que j'aimerais me souvenir de cette vie…

-On devait vraiment l'aimer pour mourir pour lui, constate Hakkai.

-Votre attachement à ce singe dépassait même la puissance de l'armée céleste, intervient une voix féminine.

Sans tarder, Sanzo, Hakkai et Gojyo se tournent vers cette voix, sur leur garde. Bien qu'ils se détendent légèrement en découvrant la déesse qui les as déjà aidé et qui est capable de sceller les pouvoirs de Goku : Kanzeon. Celle-ci dépose son regard vers Sanzo avec un léger sourire avant de reprendre la parole :

-konzen… Tu es mon neveu… Je suis celle qui as mis le singe sous ta garde. Avant lui, tu t'ennuyais à mourir. Tu détestais cette vie, ne prêtais attention à rien. Puis, ce môme t'as prit pour le soleil. Alors, je les mis sous ta garde. Il te suivait partout… et quand il n'était pas là, c'est toi qui le cherchait. Il t'a fais découvrir ce qu'était la vie. Grâce à lui, tu as appris à sourire. Grâce à lui, tu t'es également rapprocher de Tenchen et Kenren. Comme il l'a dit, vous vous êtes occupés tous les trois de lui… Et, Goku s'est fait son premier ami… Nataku, c'est le prince des dieu de la guerre. Un être impur contrôler par son père. Ce dernier a donné ordre à son fils de tuer Goku et… vous l'avez protéger. Nataku n'a pas pu tuer Goku et s'est suicidé juste devant lui. En plus, Goku à vu votre sang couler, et ne l'a pas supporter alors… il a perdu le contrôle et à tuer les coupables de vos souffrances et ceux qui tentaient de l'arrêter… La seule personne qu'il n'a pas réussi à blessé, c'est toi, Konzen. Que ce soit maintenant ou avant, tu es son soleil et le seul être qui peut l'arrêter… Tu as réussi à le mettre en sécurité, à l'aide de Tenchen et Kenren et tu as été le premier à resceller son pouvoir sans l'en forcer.

Le silence prend place dans la chambre, alors que les trois êtres terrestres observent la déesse, assimilant toutes ses informations. Avant que Sanzo ne relève :

Sommes nous réellement mort pour le protéger ?

-Oui, avoue Kanzeon. Après votre repli, le monde céleste vous as reléguer en tant que traître. Alors, vous avez décidé de vous sacrifier pour emmener Goku sur terre… Konzen, tu es mort devant lui… écrasé par la porte qui l'a emmené sur terre. Après va, Goku n'a plus bougé et, s'il aurait été sous sa forme humaine, il en serait mort. J'ai eu l'obligation de l'enfermer et d'effacer sa mémoire… je n'ai juste pas pu.. lui faire oublier son prénom… ce prénom que mon neveu lui a donné et qu'il a chéri…

Gojyo réagit brusquement, allant attraper la toge de la déesse, ses sourcils foncés et son énervement lisible sur ses traits :

-Tu as osé le laisser moisir cinq siècles ! T'es une…

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Le coupe Kanzeon. Je ne peux pas désobéir au seigneur céleste. Vous seuls avez réussi un tel exploit.

Gojyo lève une main, voulant corriger la déesse mais la voix de Hakkai l'arrête. Alors le métis lâche furieusement la femme, retournant s'asseoir sur un lit libre. Avant que son regard ne se tourne vers le plus jeune d'entre eux.

-je ne laisserais plus aucun dieu lui causer le moindre tort, jure t il avant de s'allumer une cigarette.

-Nous le protégeons, ajoute l'ancien humain.

Sanzo n'y ajoute rien. Il se tourne juste vers son protégé pour aller lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Ainsi donc, il est lié à ce singe depuis plus de cinq cents ans… Étrangement, cela ne l'effraye pas, au contraire, il sent son cœur se réchauffer. Et, secrètement, il fait serment de protéger cette magnifique lune toujours attiré par lui.

-Comme vous l'avez toujours fait, déclare la déesse en s'évaporant progressivement. Chérissez cet être si fragile enchaîné à un tragique destin. Empêchez le de devenir le chaos.

Un dernier sourire envers son neveu et Kanzeon disparut. Quelques minutes de silence passent avant que Sanzo ordonne à Gojyo et à Hakkai d'aller lui chercher des cigarettes. Il se trouva donc seul avec son protéger. Il en profite pour l'observer plus attentivement avant de se pencher, semblant attiré. Son front se pose contre celui de l'inconscient tandis qu'il ferme les yeux. En cet instant, ce contact lui semble bien trop peu. Son corps décide seul de régler ce problème. Son visage s'incline, ses lèvres frôlent celle de Goku. Le frôlement devient un touché. Un touché au mille sensations exquises. Une chaleur se répand dans le corps du moine. Complet. En cet instant, Sanzo se sent complet. Il ouvre doucement les yeux, ceux ci tombant sur des yeux fatigué, magnifiquements doré. Alors, lentement, il commence à s'éloigner mais un faible son de protestation se fit entendre de Goku. Comment résister à un tel son ? Impossible. En tout cas, pour Sanzo. Ce dernier recolle donc ses lèvres sur celles du singe, recevant un petit couinement de bien être de la part de ce dernier. Goku referme les yeux et, progressivement, retourne dans l'inconscience.

Sanzo rompt le contact, se redressant avant d'aller prendre une chaise pour la poser au côté du lit. Il le veille. Il le veillera toujours. Si même la mort ne peut le séparer alors son devoir est de toujours le protéger. Même si, des fois, Goku l'énerve, le fait bouillir de rage, le moine sait que personne d'autre ne mérite son attention. Il ne sait pas si Goku va se souvenir de ce baiser, du passé parmis les dieux mais, peu importe. Tous ces problèmes peuvent attendre son entière rétablissement. Cela laisse également le temps à Sanzo de digérer tous ses sentiments nouveaux qu'il vient d'accepter.


End file.
